This invention relates to instruction manuals, and more particularly to a novel instruction manual and method of use thereof.
Instruction manuals of the known type for use with complex multi-function equipment such as electric/electronic typewriters, word processors, computers, etc. are generally relatively voluminous manuals which include much information on the capabilities and use of the equipment involved. Many of these manuals, being large, are quite intimidating to the user, especially a new user of the equipment who then may tend not to use all of the capabilities of the equipment.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the intimidating nature of instruction manuals for relatively complex equipment, such as computers, typewriters, word processors, etc. and to provide a relatively simple to use manual which can be "tailored" to the particular user, and which can be upgraded as the user becomes more familiar with the equipment and more comfortable in operation thereof.